


Operation: Kill Dream

by peachprinceparker



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Exes, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, basically badass boyfriends, dream and george are exes lol, dreamnoblade are fighting bros but as soon as they see each others abs they faint, minecraft but as a functioning society, techno has a thing for dream but will never admit it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachprinceparker/pseuds/peachprinceparker
Summary: Dream is King Technoblade's most trusted knight, but what happens when his past as an assassin comes back to haunt him in the form of GeorgeNotFound?Or in other words, a Dreamnoblade fanfic ft. a sprinkle of Dreamnotfound.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 38
Kudos: 286





	1. Dream is Screwed

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer; i am not shipping real people in this fanfic. i understand that the line is hard to draw in situations like this, but the only thing being shipped is the personas of the ccs, not the ccs themselves. in a sense you can imagine that i am using the ccs existing personas and fitting them into a fictional world with fictional events, making them into characters in this story. theres lines i won't cross, specifically with smut, but this is indeed a fic with lots of shipping so if that makes you uncomfortable, i would recommend clicking off this fic.
> 
> that being said, enjoy!

Dream was running.

He knew he shouldn't have trusted Antfrost, the man had far too many ties to _him._ Dream hoped that perhaps an old friend would let him sleep in peace for once, but no, he had to give him up to the royal guard.

And those royal _pigs_ sure were fast. He was running out of swiftness potions and they were starting to catch up. Dream knew this was the end, the desert he was running through was far too open to hide and all his fighting gear was stolen just a few days ago.

He abruptly stopped, raising his arms in defeat. He'd rather not waste his energy running when he knows he'll be caught.

Three guards pointed enchanted crossbows at him. Considering his limited armor, he guessed all three shots could easily kill him.

"Drop your belongings." The fourth guard demanded, firmly holding an axe and a shield.

Dream complied, thanking himself for leaving his dagger in his boot.

"You shall follow me to town. If you try anything, the bowmen will not hesitate to shoot." Dream gulped, this was going to be bad.

-

He hadn't stepped into this city ever since he found out he had a bounty on his head. The new king changed a lot, he thought to himself, watching as the people cleared the way for the guards. They cheered for their heroes, a striking contrast to the fear he saw years ago. He distantly wondered if his parents were still in the city, he'll have to visit them someday.

Once they reached the city square, Dream was roughly handled into the executioners hands. He wouldn't even have a trial. That's fair, especially since he did assassinate Notch. Not his best work, but he did get big bucks for it.

His arms were bound behind his back and poison was administered. Standard protocol, this wouldn't be the first time he escaped an execution. What he didn't except however, was someone cutting off the knot to his mask.

"Hey— What the hell?!" He squirmed against his restraints but alas, it didn't budge. "At least let me die with dignity!"

The executioner scoffed, "Did you let SkyDoesMinecraft die with dignity when you hung his head on stick?" Oh, yeah, maybe I did do that, Dream thought, but he still wiggled his bound arms to signal his discomfort.

"Dream!" He shot up his gaze towards some nobleman, "You have committed crimes against humanity, murdered the nation's heroes and have been a menace to society! You have proven yourself to be unworthy of life!" The nobleman stared him straight in the eyes, "Your sentence is _death_."

Dream is screwed.

-

The poison had started to set in. He knew one wrong movement would instantly kill him.

The archer next to the king drew his bow, aiming with deadly precision.

Dream knew he only had one chance of escape. A totem of undying was snugly hidden in one boot and a dagger was in the other. He mentally thanked himself for wearing long boots.

He heard the countdown start and shut his eyes, ready to execute his plan.

Five...

Four...

Three...

Two—

The countdown abruptly stopped.

Dream opened his eyes, confused.

There stood the pink-haired king, off his throne and an arm in the air. Whispers ensued as all eyes were on the king.

His loud yet monotone voice rang through the city center, "Stop this nonsense. Take him to my quarters immediately."

Dream's breath hitched. He couldn't believe it. He never payed attention to the monarchs, but he knew this man was powerful. He didn't know what he wanted from him, but it definitely couldn't be any good.

He was promptly taken away, perhaps to his worst nightmare or maybe to a soft, comfortable bed, whatever it is, Dream is ready to face it.

But one thing is certain, Dream is screwed.


	2. Elegant steps, calloused hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream speaks to the king and he is nothing like he had imagined...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The shipping starts here!! if you dont like that stuff, it's time to click off!!!

Dream had never stepped inside the palace before. He had always thought it was going to be a dark and gloomy place, as it had been in the ancient ruins of the nether. But no, the palace was bustling and joyful, adorning beautiful tapestries and paintings of the great rulers. The flooring was lined with blood red carpeting and the walls were a soft peach color. So by the time Dream and the guards reached the king's quarters, he wasn't surprised by the door lined in gold.

One of the guards knocked and shortly after a hum of approval was heard from the other side.

Inside, the king sat on his bed, his flowing hair reaching down to his lower back. He wore a red silk robe, which magnificently showcased his smooth skin. Dream never thought the king could be this beautiful.

"Remove his restraints." The king demanded, picking up a glass of wine from his bedside table.

The guards complied, their determined looks never wavering.

"Leave us be. Make sure no one enters nor leaves."

The guards nodded at their king and went on their merry way. Dream glanced around him, specifically at the balcony behind the king, planning his escape.

"You cannot escape me, Dream." Technoblade said calmly, as if reading his mind. He took a sip of his wine and stood, taking calculated steps toward the assassin. "You are an interesting specimen." He grabbed onto Dream's chin, turning him back and forth as if he's jewellery that needs it's value tested. "A sharp jawline, green eyes, smooth skin. You have potential."

Dream squirmed, trying to push him off, but the king's grip was too strong. He took the moment to look at Techno closer and noticed that behind his long lashes and soft eyeliner were bright red eyes shining like rubies. 

"Potential for what?" He said, venom laced in his words.

"How would you like a job?" Techno asked, dismissing his question. 

Dream raised his eyebrow, confused, "A job? What kind of job?"

"Be my trophy husband."

Dream nearly choked. "I— Wait—"

Techno cut him off, "You'll be the eye candy I take to meetings and events. And you won't have to do any dirty work." He circled Dream and turned him towards a mirror, forcing him to look at himself, "Think about it, all you have is stand there and look pretty and in return, you'll be able to have anything your heart desires."

"Wha—" Dream was in a state of shock, this was the last thing he expected, "No way! I refuse to be your plaything!"

Techno groaned, rubbing his free hand over his face, "Why do you have to make this so difficult."

Dream watched carefully as Techno took one last sip of his wine before placing it back on the bedside table.

He walked over to an illustrious armor stand, casually picking up the sword next to it. In a split second, without giving Dream time to react, he was pinned onto the floor, the sword methodically resting on his neck.

"Fine, don't be my husband or whatever, just show me how well you can _fight_." Techno said, a tinge of annoyance in his deep voice.

Dream, without warning, pushed Techno off, grabbed the dagger in his boot and threw it. The blade just barely missed the king's head, cutting his ear quite deeply.

Techno laughed and lunged forward, swinging the sword in a practiced manner. Dream dodged quickly, his heart racing with fear. The king knew what he was doing, he wasn't some stuck up noble, _no_ , his controlled moves clearly showed he was a skilled warrior.

Dream grabbed a mirror off of the wall just in time for Techno's next swing. He held it up like a shield, hoping it would hold up against the king's swing. Instead, a deafening shatter rung throughout the room as piercing shards of glass flew, scraping both Techno and Dream. Technoblade didn't seem to mind and pushed through, chasing after Dream with a grin even as the other kept dodging his blade.

"There's nowhere to run, Dream!" 

The assassin leapt away from yet another potential death, running towards the open balcony. He was about to jump down but stopped himself mid run, nearly toppling off. Below was the royal garden, with dangerously thornful roses and no water in sight. It seemed as though the king was aware of his plans to jump off. He thought of the totem of undying in his boot and remembered than even if he did make it down, there would be hundreds of guards circling him soon after.

He turned around to be met with a blade pointed at his neck, slowly inching closer. "I think you are aware of your predicament." The sword dug into his skin, drawing blood, "You fought well for someone with no formal training. You have a lot of potential."

Dream sneered, "You can barely call it a fight. I wasn't even armed."

The pink-haired man glanced towards the dagger stuck to the wall, "It seems like you were."

"You are a weird king, aren't you?"

"Perhaps," Techno put down his sword, but still held it close, ready if Dream tries to escape again, "But you don't look like a typical assassin yourself."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Techno dismissed his question for a second time that day, "How would you like to be my knight?" 

This confused Dream even further, seriously, what did the king want with him? "You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not." The king sat atop the ledge of his balcony looking out past the palace walls, "A coup is coming. I need someone like you by my side when that happens." His long pink hair elegantly waved with the slight breeze and his gaze seemed distant, like he was deep in thought. He's never seen a man as beautiful as him.

Dream shook his head, he couldn't be thinking these things right now. "You don't even know me."

"Oh, but I do, much more than you will ever know yourself." Techno pushed a strand of hair behind his ear, "I've studied you for a long time, Dream." A calloused thumb gently brushed Dream's jaw, "Stay in the palace with me. You won't ever have to spend cold nights at the tavern again."

Faded memories of loud chattering and the overwhelming smell of alcohol came back to him. He shivered, goosebumps appearing along his arms. Dream didn't want to remember those miserable nights so why did the king have to remind him?

The king's thumb rested on his bottom lip, "What do you say?" He was looking right through the assassin as if his entire past was hidden in his eyes.

Dream gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing against the king's fingers.

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LETS GO DREAMNOBLADE  
> but really this is just the very start it'll get good soon

**Author's Note:**

> i swear this will get good eventually


End file.
